some dream thing
by Perpetual Hysteria
Summary: This is a fic about a dream I had, where Malik and Yugi are trapped in a room...thing... and they have to get out, and the big booming voice is mean. gah, I suck at summarys, just read this.


A/N: mer. This is meh first fic, (that I didn't delete..) and it's about a dream I had last night. I have weird dreams... anyway, I now know I watch too much Yu-Gi-Oh and play too much FFIX. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Mmmm.marshmallows.. oh, and (blahblahblah) means thinking.  
  
~*I am the Authoress's Note and story spacer!*~  
  
*you see this.. Big, egypt-y lookin' thing, that has two doors on either side with a path leading from one to another. And stuff. And there's an..um..window.thing. on top. The big.there's no ceiling, I'll just say that. Gah..then suddenly Malik and Yugi walk in. yeah.*  
  
Malik: *snickers slightly. Is about to lodge his Millenium Rod straight into the back of Yugi's head.*  
  
Yugi: *humming a happy tune. Stops humming* oooooohhh. I wonder where we are now.? *turns around to ask Malik*  
  
Malik: *lowers his Millenium Rod* (and I just had him too. _o )  
  
Yugi: ..*too stupid to know Malik is trying to kill him. Thinks he always holds the Millenium Rod like he's about to stab someone. And if you haven't noticed yet, I hate Yugi. I just do. He's too nice and. stuff. Plus he's always preachin' about the heart of the cards.. bah.* you have any idea?  
  
Malik: How should I know? I just want to leave. (and kill you.) *starts walking towards the door, when SUDDENLY..*  
  
*two big axes come down from the. invisible ceiling? O_o; last time I checked there was none.. I told you I dream weird. Anyway, two big Axes come down and cut the Millenium Rod and Puzzle in half. The Puzzle also breaks into tiny pieces! Yay!*  
  
Malik: O_O ?????!!!!! WHAT THE $(^@*^*@&???!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: *gasp* my puzzle! *not paying attention to the obscenities Malik is screaming*  
  
Big Booming Voice: BEFORE YOU LEAVE YOU MUST REPAIR THE ITEMS THAT THE AXES HAVE BROKEN.  
  
Malik: What does that have to do with leaving?  
  
B.B.V: NOTHING. BUT YOU DO NOT QUESTION THE BIG BOOMING VOICE. *an axe falls and nearly chops Malik in half*  
  
Malik: .. *twitching and shaking*  
  
Yugi: *not paying attention to any of this because he's crying like the little baby he is because of the loss of Yami. FEH.*  
  
B.B.V: LIKE I SAID, FIX THE ITEMS ALREADY.  
  
Malik: HOW?!  
  
B.B.V: YOU FIGURE IT OUT, I DON'T KNOW!  
  
Malik: O_-''''  
  
*Big Booming Voice doesn't say anything else.*  
  
Yugi: *still sobbing*  
  
Malik: *growls and mutters obscenities under his breath. Remembers for some reason he has a mini welding kit in his pocket and takes it out* ..how did that get in there? *starts welding the pieces of the Millenium rod together* Stupid big booming voice.. *finishes welding because the Millenium Rod only broke into two pieces*  
  
B.B.V: I HEARD THAT. *another axe falls and once again almost chops Malik in half*  
  
Malik: O_e *twitching and shaking*  
  
B.B.V: *snickers*  
  
Yugi: *sobbing over the loss of Yami. Still.*  
  
Malik: *twitches one more time and starts trying to fix the puzzle so he can leave*  
  
*Malik eventually fixes the Puzzle and Yugi stops crying*  
  
Yugi: YAY!  
  
Malik: -_- *hands the puzzle back to Yugi*  
  
Yugi: ^-^  
  
Malik: *to the B.B.V* SO CAN WE LEAVE NOW?!  
  
B.B.V: NOT YET. YOU MUST PUT THE JEWEL IN THE SLOT OF THE DOOR.  
  
Malik: ...why?  
  
B.B.V: BECAUSE THAT'S HOW YOU OPEN IT.  
  
Malik: I hate you..  
  
*ANOTHER axe falls and almost chops Malik in half*  
  
Malik: O_e *twitches and shakes some more*  
  
B.B.V: I love doing that.. *AHEM* PUT THE JEWEL IN THE DOOR SLOT.  
  
Malik: *grumbles* WHAT JEWEL?!  
  
*a jewel appears next to the door*  
  
Malik: AND WHAT SLOT?!  
  
*a slot appears on the door*  
  
Malik: -_- *twitches and puts the Jewel in the slot*  
  
Door: *opens! Whoopee!*  
  
Malik: *walks out*  
  
Yugi: *follows*  
  
Malik: hey, Yugi, turn into Yami Yugi.  
  
Yugi: why?  
  
Malik: because.  
  
Yugi: hm.. Ok! ^-^ *big white light engulfs Yugi. Whoo. Someone screams 'YU- GI-OOOOHH!!!'. Remind me to kill the person who does that..*  
  
Malik: *lodges the Millenium Rod into Yami Yugi's head!*  
  
Yami Yugi: *falls over dead* x_x  
  
(A/N: hey, I made a rhyme! :D)  
  
Malik: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! *dances around singing the 'I killed the Pharoh!' song, consisting only of 'I KILLED THE PHAROH! I KILLED THE PHAROH!'* BWAHAHAHAHA!!! I KILLED THE PHAROH! I KILLED THE PHAROH!  
  
*this continues for an hour....*  
  
Malik: *stops dancing, grabs the Millenium Puzzle, and magically goes back home*  
  
~*I am the Authoress's Note and Story spacer!*~  
  
A/N: whoo. I told ya I have weird dreams. Please Review! And don't say I write bad stories, because I'm just writing exactly what happened in my dream! And once again, Flames will be used to roast Marshmallows, no da?!(and for those of you who want to know how the welding kit got there, it had to do with Yami Malik and a small fuzzy bunny. It's a very pretty mental picture, huh?) 


End file.
